epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Parody 106. Neo vs Flynn (McDonalds vs Burger King)
Wachow: woah, why’d this one take so long? Cyan: we’re both busy shits. Wachow: mmm, I don’t wanna put the blame on us, can we just say the battle had weird flow? Cyan: eh, I think we should take the blame. Wachow: fuck that. Cyan: aight we’ll figure it out later, let’s start the battle. Wachow: the weird flow battle. Cyan: no asshole, anyways now we have a royale to make. Wachow: yeah yeah, we can finally use Bobdave. Cyan: indeed...also Gabe came through. Wachow: as always, <3 Gabe. ... EPIC RAP BATTLES: WIKI PARODIES! NEO VS FLYNN BEGIN! Neo Oh looky Flynn joined! I assume that he’s bored! A whole rap to roast the worst Staff?! Call this Diss-cord. You can't dodge shots half as good as Neo! Dissing you feels like how you left the wiki, but with even less info! I saved this place so you better respect me, Your threats are like the Wiki’s own chat; empty! Cartoons and Poptropica? You better scoot, kid! In my Wiki Server, immature brats get muted! Flynn You took the Users to another site! So why would I owe you? But first of all, Neo, do I even know you? Here since the start and I ain’t going away I’ll be haunting you forever, call me Wacko Loseday! Your server’s losing users. You should just pull the trigger! They were “gone too soon”. The Wiki’s only getting bigger! Even Wach was a Mod, you haven’t been shit! And just think, I have a badge no one else can get. Neo (Umm, sure?) You try to gloat, but it took two buttons to get it, Hoagy made pages, yet you took the credit! Oh, so *now* you care about the user base I transferred! You got locked out and socked because you forgot your fucking password! You can’t make a blog more than once a year? The very same day you created this place, you disappeared! Cause I’m future Staff, something you’ll never achieve, Why don’t you run since all you know how to do is leave! Flynn (Okay, that’s a fair point) But staff is fine as it is, there’s no reason to appoint you! You’re going around just trying to be Avvy.2 The wiki I created doesn’t have a CW boycott! Half of all recent activity isn’t from a Smiley Bot! Posting your face is brave for a lookalike to Seth Rogen You’ve had as many great rhymes as your namesake has spoken! Different discords for the wiki are spreading the user base thin! You server’s among several, but there’s only one Flynn! NicePeter (It’s all thanks to me! It’s all thanks to me!) (It’s all thanks to me! It’s all thanks to me!) Show me two losers who aren’t as important as they think, And I'll shut them down just like I denied King Arthur vs Link! I’m Peter! You two should’ve bowed when I entered! But Jack will bow to Fandom when I show them he said the n-word! I was gunna ignore this but something felt uneven, Why’s this a main series rap? You’re barely worth an off season! Flynn, you fucked up. You’re an absentee father Just leave it to Steeler if “Forgot Password?” was a bother! And Lloyd and I gave Cave’s job to a Patreon Server! Left you demoted from Munkee’s equal to an observer! I'm the real Rap God, no one else competes, Cause I’m the one who paved the way for both of y’alls feats! WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES-*A bracket chart is seen, then splattered with paint* ...-WIKI PARODIES! Who Won? Neo Flynn Peter Category:Blog posts